ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 29
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 29: Time for War Kevin and Daniel arrived as Richter removed the riverstone cuffs from Hunter's wrists. "What the hell happened here?", Kevin asked. "Archer District police officers!", Richter said. "They kidnapped Aaron's girlfriend!" "What?!", Kevin shouted. "Where's Aaron?" "He's getting healed up inside the house!", Richter said. "They shot him with rubber bullets! He can't regenerate the wounds!" Kevin ran inside the house and into the bathroom. Inside, he saw Noah wrapping bandages around a shirtless Aaron's torso. There were five holes in Aaron's torso which had blood trickling out of them at an alarming rate. In the trash bin was Aaron's bloodstained shirt. "How...?", Kevin asked. "It's nothing serious.", Aaron said. "Not one of them are near my heart. If one of them had hit my heart, then we'd have a problem." "Does it not hurt?!", Kevin asked. "Oh, blindingly so.", Aaron said. "I've just learned to make myself indifferent to both pain and pleasure." It was then that Alice ran into the room. Upon seeing Aaron's wounds she ran to him and hugged him, crying. "Get off me, woman!", Aaron shouted angrily. 29: TIME FOR WAR Aaron was all bandaged up and sitting in the back seat of his truck. He was wearing Noah's jacket (which Noah let him wear) and was slumped over in the seat. "Alright...", Aaron spoke into the radio network that was connected through everybody's vehicles. "If my assumption is correct, they've taken her to the Archer District Government stronghold on Mount Garland. They know I'm coming, so they'll want to kill Amy today, which means we don't have very much time. The entirety of Mount Garland is covered by houses where the governor's secretaries live, all connected by a single rail line called the Mount Garland Railway, that stretches for about three kilometers along the mountaintop. The Railway stops at the execution platform, which is always covered in blood because they never bother to wash it after each execution. So, with that knowledge, here's the plan: We get past the guards at the entrance, and after that, we raise some hell. Do whatever you must to rescue Amy before they execute her. That includes killing soldiers and secretaries. Be merciless. Do not disappoint me." "Are you sure about this?", Alice, who was sitting next to him, asked. "Definitely.", Aaron asked. "They execute elementals all the time for interfering with the humans' affairs, and if they execute the wrong elemental they don't care about any evidence presented to them. But there is a clause in the Treaty of the Elementals that says nothing of the punishment for a human that interferes with our affairs, so if a human kills an elemental they do nothing. I won't let them get away with this." "You're so brave!", Alice said, hugging him. "I said, get off me!", Aaron shouted angrily. The vehicles drove on the World Road towards Mount Garland in a caravan. Aaron, Alice, Hunter, and Noah were traveling in the first vehicle; Derick, Will, and Richter in the second; and Kevin and Daniel in the third. "It's time for war.", Aaron said. "Give us your best, Archer District." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff